creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Bill
"Big" Bill Burly is a professional wrestler under the Wrestlevania circuit. Appearance He commonly wears oil-stained denim overalls, leather gloves and boots. Despite his oily clothes, his hat has been kept surprisingly pristine—this is because he considers it his lucky hat, and he tries his damndest to keep it so clean because of how much he cares for it. Personality Big Bill is a big ol' country boy — but not really a super-stereotypical redneck. Even so, being a country boy at heart, he often chews on grass shoots and loves trucks — this has led to him being a mechanic as well. Abilities Relationships When he was a child, he was quite close to both of his parents. He also always saw Star and Sr. Simm as his heroes. As such, he holds the two in high regard now that he works with them. Big Bill has a very poor relationship with his employer, Count Smackula, although he keeps the truth about this to himself since Smackula seems to have forgotten their connection. Background history Born William Burly of Topeka, Kansas, young Billy had grown to be very close with his father, Wayne Burly. The two were as close as a father and son duo could ever be, and could often be found fixing up various local vehicles at Wayne's small repair shop where Billy served as his gofer and apprentice. The two also bonded a lot via weekly professional wrestling matches that they would watch on television. On Billy's tenth birthday, his father surprised him with tickets to his favorite wrestling circuit that was passing through town at the time. Billy could not have been more excited and proud! He and his father went to the show and he got to see his favorite heroes, Star and Sr. Simm take on their various foes. However, he could not have ever expected what would come next. It turned out this would be the exact event where Count Smackula would take over the circuit for himself, and poor Billy had to watch as most of the original wrestlers were defeated by the vampire. When Smackula turned his attention to the audience, Wayne was one of his many victims, and Billy watched his father's life drain from him. Smackula however let the young boy go. Ultimately, his mother did not believe his stories, but police reports did lead her to realize her husband was likely dead along with many others of the tragedy. Eventually Billy quit talking about the event as nobody believed him, and returned to a normal life; however, he never forgot. 15 years later, a grown Bill now ran his father's old shop. The tragedy had not destroyed his home and they persevered. However, the moment that Wrestlevania returned to his home town, Bill saw an opportunity to avenge his father. He signed up as a new professional wrestler, bringing along his heavyset build, mechanical know-how, and lucky hat. Monster Space Category:Illustrated Characters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Professional Wrestlers Category:Original Characters Category:Somarinoa's Content